


Soundproof

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, messy and unedited as always of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stays still for a moment, simply taking in her warmth in the embrace. Because just as he's thought before, whatever they do in the night will be perfectly okay. [Request.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request about their wedding night. Publishing it because I'm bored, honestly!! I hate how this turned out but oh whatever, I'm thirsty.

Such a shame to get it off her, he thinks once he finally feels the zip of her dress against the tip of his index finger. Because she looks beautiful in it, and he knows now that she's taking it off, it will be a long, long time until he sees her in it again. It'll probably be because of a future insistance of his.

But he doesn't want clothes on her right now. He wants her to be bare, to feel her soft skin against him and to run his hands along her dark, long hair. Actually, he'd be fine enough with simply cuddling up to her the whole night without doing anything related to sex. But by the way she's kissing him and the way she's moving frantically against him despite being still clothed, he mentally laughs at the idea of not doing it now.

As she seems to be way more impatient than he is, Haruka decides to take care of her first. Takane only pulls away so he can finish taking off her dress over her head, but she's quick to come back to it again, not even showing any signs of awareness once he turns her onto her back on the bed. Reaching a hand towards her face, he brushes away a few bangs from her forehead as he tries to break apart, his own vulnerability and her insistance definitely preventing it.

But she ends up complying, reluctantly, only to look at him as if asking what's wrong. He simply smiles at her, because she's still not betraying her normal-self in spite she's so anxious. Even if the lights are off, he can clearly see that blush of hers stubbornly painting her cheeks, and her eyes still staring at him with those dilated pupils. No, because he's never getting tired of looking at that face, of saying to himself oh-how beautiful she is and oh-how much he loves to watch her.

"Stop staring at me," she complains, but she doesn't sound irritated nor embarrassed like she usually does when asking that (because, she inevitably has to say it more often than Haruka'd like to admit.) She rather sounds like the word "please" got stuck somewhere along the phrase but couldn't make it out.

Normally he'd answer that he can't help himself to, or with some compliment that'd make even her ears go red because of the honesty in his words, but this time he keeps quiet. There's only a small giggle that escaped his mouth, and since Takane wasn't expecting an answer anyway, he hears her laugh along just slightly, because she might be as happy as he is. She makes a sound of disapproval when he kisses one of her cheeks instead of her lips, although she still doesn't voice a complaint. Taking the chance she's leaned, he sneaks a hand behind her, starting to fumble around her back.

"What are you doing?" she asks, as the touch's not exactly a caress or something smilar, and it rather feels like he's rubbing his fingers on her skin for no particular reason. Takane raises an eyebrow once Haruka just looks at her questioningly, only to lunge at her shoulder humming a small "I can't find it," which is all she needs to understand the point. She just rolls her eyes, although no matter what it doesn't actually bother her. "It's a front hook take-off, smartass."

"Front...?" confused, he leans back to gaze down at her chest whilst she just lays back on the matress. He stays silent for a moment, perhaps dumb enough to be still trying to figure it out, until he reaches his fingers closer to the hook, almost hesitantly. And once it's undone, it seems to finally have clicked in his mind because his face lights up. "Oh! got it!"

If she was planning to answer, he kisses her silent before she could. Starting to get her bra off entirely to let it fall somewhere without care, cupping hands on her curves and pressing just softly, but he ends up trailing off again. This time she does look slightly bothered, although Haruka's not taken back by it. He only stares, and then asks, "Did you get this front-thingy so it'd be easier for me?"

"Wh– No!" she's quick to object, her usual attitude immediately kicking in. Because, even if they're married (yes, because he's not getting tired of repeating that to himself any time soon) and been on this same situation in bed million of times, she's still her and he'll always get these type of reactions as long as he says something that would embarrass her. But, that's the point of his teasing. To see that adorable angry face and hear that adorable angry voice. Of course that, also to hear the adorable fake excuse she comes up with after he makes a question like that. "I just– thought it'd be convenient when getting dressed, that's all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Alright."

Takane only looks away, apparently deciding to remain quiet for now. Hoping she's not actually annoyed, Haruka lowers himself on her to leave faint wet kisses on her jaw, down to her neck and perhaps sucking just hard enough to make some light bruises just because. She'll scold him tomorrow for it, he knows, especially since they're on her neck, but she doesn't seem to be against it right now as she writhes under him as an answer. (And that's good, too, because it means she's indeed not annoyed for real in the end.)

She starts tugging at his tie, and he realizes with an inane feeling of humor that he hasn't taken his clothes off at all whilst she's barely still with her underwear on. He decides to help her by unfastening it by himself. As he kept on making his way down her body, she ends up unable to keep blindly unbuttoning his shirt after finally taking off the tie, so she contents herself with comfortably resting her hand in his messy hair. He stops his fingers from toying with her nipples so he could hook them at the sides of her panties and slide them off.

She holds the strands of his hair even tighter when the tips of his fingers brush against the skin beneath her navel to stray down in her sensitive spot. Of course she already got an idea of what he's planning to do, even before his hair began tickling her down her hips, so she feels herself proved right after he sucks another bruise on her thigh.  
He's being painfully slow, kissing and licking enough to make her let out shaky whimpers as a way of complaining and asking him to go faster. He brings a hand to grab softly her inner thigh once he sucks on her clit, because just like he knows they would, her legs immediately try closing unwittingly around his head. Takane's quick to pull them apart again though, to avoid having Haruka pulling away to ask her for more room.  
  
She chokes out another whine, her small breath quickly becoming whispers of his name whilst he draws two of his fingers in between her legs, feeling the fluids slightly dripping from her already as he prompts to put them inside. Her hips buck up involuntarily, and much to her dismay, he does pull away, perhaps to tell her to try staying still since he doesn't want to scrape her with his teeth.

"Takane, careful," he starts, but the next words die back in his throat because she's suddenly sitting up. So he looks at her, confused, and she's only going back to his own clothes, to which he simply grabs her hands as if softened and presses a kiss on her ring. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I want to–" she interrupts herself, only followed by a few small stutters before remaining silent. Her gaze falls down as well, although she doesn't look shy nor anything like that, and it's more like she's looking for confidence. Something she apparently finds once she lays back down, crossing her arms and saying with a probably annoyed voice. "Just forget about foreplay right now."

"Oh," he pauses, leaning in on her, yet still wearing a confused expression. "Why?"

"Shut up, okay?" she answers softly, and she actually sounds sweet despite her words. Haruka tries voicing a few more questions while they exhange short kisses, as Takane attempts to shut him up for real with them. Then he's just silent and isn't doing anything, and maybe it's her fault for cutting out his rythm, but it's not like she's letting that get in her way. So she turns around to open the nightstand's drawer, taking out the package with protection and throws it at him, because it seemed like a logical thing to do. "C'mon, or I'll do it."

"Is that a threat?" Haruka giggles, but takes the small box anyway (that crashed against his chest, by the way. Good thing she's close, or else he knows it would've hurt.) Taking out a condom from it, he laughs again when Takane just nods with seriousness. "So the threat is that or else you'll top?"

"Don't try to find out. Whatever the "or else" is, will hurt, I promise," she teases, taking care of his trousers' buttons. "So hurry up."

"It'll hurt that you top?"

"Yes. I'm going to break you in half."

"So powerful."

"I know. Now hurry, seriously."

Letting out another giggle, he nuzzles on the crook of her neck, hugging her close when she arches her back at the feeling of him entering. He stays still for a moment, simply taking in her warmth in the embrace, because just as he's thought before, whatever they do in the night'd be perfectly okay.

He catches her lips in his once he starts moving, the small moans already escaping from her being muffled by his mouth, the smiles still stead on their faces as they kiss. She holds on him even more, as usual her smug-ish teasing brushed away by her current meek attitude and vulnerability. He breaks apart to positionate himself better and thrust in deeper, but she wraps her arms around his neck and she's suddenly kissing him again, his hands formerly pressed on the matress at each of her sides now holding her against himself.

Trying to lower themselves to lay her back on the bed, he pulls away inevitably letting out a moan himself, one that doesn't figure in the end because of Takane loudly whining out his name at the same time. With a face burning red, she brings a hand to cover her mouth and prevent any other sound like that, although Haruka's quick to grab it and intertwine their fingers together, just as typical. It's pointless though, he'll always want to hear her, and she'll always be stubbornly embarrassed about it.

The erratic movements began to affect the bed's steadiness, making it shift slightly against the wall to create a repeating, small slam that matched the frantic rythm he's been keeping. Normally, at the sound of it, she tells him to slow down, something he's reluctantly obedient to. But this time she doesn't say a word, her entire point of concentration focused on him and the pleasure he brings for her.

Watching her, Haruka sees the way her mouth parts open to let out those short puffs of breath along with low moans. Long strings of hair messily tousled around the pillows, a expression somewhat peaceful and body jumping a little in a back and forth motion when his hips come back to meet hers. Holding in a breath himself, he speaks up, his voice less raspy than he's expected,

"Please tell me if it hurts," Takane looks back at him, confused at his words and already asking what does he mean, but he doesn't explain it. Taking hold of her legs, he pushes her closer towards him as he keeps bucking against her even faster. She instantly whines, her eyes falling tightly shut as she tries to bite her lower lip and prevent herself from being so loud. One of his hands track down her knee, pushing her leg up to have more space to move in.

Takane's shaky stutters forewarned him, so Haruka kisses her silent almost out of an instinct, perhaps to shut himself up too. Half of the sound she makes when she comes is muffled, and the other half rings in the room as he had to pull away and work into his own. He always manages to be quieter, but now he had to muffle his voice on one of the pillows since she was trying to catch her breath.

They take their time then. She's not even complaining about him laying on top of her, using her chest as a pillow he seems way too content to have. Like this, he can hear her heartbeat calming down and her breath coming back to normal. Since she's usually the one doing this, commenting it's nice to hear his heart, Haruka smiles to himself. Leaving a faint peck on her lips, he slides out.

Reluctantly leaving his cozyness to take care of the condom, he leans his head out of the matress to try finding in the dark the small bin that remains next to the bed to throw it away. Fortunately, Takane's opening her arms for him to come back to his former spot after he turns back around, and of course he doesn't take long at all to comply to her hug.

She's even stroking his hair, brushing it away from his face and although it's not usual for her to be doing it, he's probably enjoying it too much. "You're spoiling meee..."

"Look who's talking," she scoffs, slithering over the matress to be face to face with him, showing him the smile she still has. "Hey, you're like. King Enomoto now."

"I guess," he manages to say in between laughs, since they've been joking about him getting her second name ever since getting engaged, but he doesn't know where she got the royalty part from. Curling up closer to her, he showers her in kisses just because he _can_ , and he says, "You're my favorite wife."

"You probably say that to all of your wifes."

"No, only to the ones that are very sweet like you."

"I'll have that," she answers, and complies to his kisses.


End file.
